


Two is Better Than One

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer loves lazy mornings with his lovers but on this morning, one of his lovers is absent. Boy is he in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two is Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta** : Charlie_Remington

Spencer liked waking on lazy weekend mornings. They had gotten back from a near two week case and Aaron had pushed for the entire weekend off for the team. They hadn't gotten back into town until after eleven so Jack had stayed at Jessica's. They were going to pick him up once they got up for the day. Aaron was wrapped around him, both of them laying on their sides. The only thing missing was Remy. He reached out and ran his hand down the side of the bed that Remy slept on. The king bed felt empty without their hyper lover. He missed sleeping in the middle of his lovers.

"He'll be back home later today, Spencer." Aaron's voice was rough with sleep and his arms tightened around him. Lips traced his ear and the younger man shivered. "Talked to him last night. His job for Cyclops will be done today."

"Good." The hand on his chest moved down, scraping a nipple as it went. Aaron thrust against him, his erection hot between his cheeks. They had done little more than strip naked last night and then collapsed in bed. The hand skirted his own awakening erection and instead grabbed his thigh and lifted. Aaron shifted and his other hand was tracing his spine and then a finger slid between his cheeks. 

"So open for me. As long as you get a cock in you, you don't care what I do." Aaron nipped at his ear to punctuate his words.

"Only for you and Remy." There was little that Spencer wouldn't do when it came to his lovers. It was a two way street there because there wasn't anything they wouldn't do to make him happy. Except for one thing. One thing he'd been denied time and again. He could have made his lovers do it, his mutation was the power of total manipulation using his voice. He'd compared it to the Voice from the _Dune_ book series. But it was something he'd never do. Ever. Pushing that from his mind, he felt the slick finger slide inside of him. He couldn't hold back the moan. It had been two weeks since he'd had sex. Sex on a case was something that they never did, even when rotation had them in the same room and even when it might have been better mentality wise to give in. 

"Oh, I know." Aaron released his leg and turned him to where he was in between his spread legs. Fingers back at his entrance and this time two pushed in. He canted one leg up so that Aaron had better access. His lover draped the leg on his shoulder, kissing his calf as he did. "You'll spread your legs for us anytime."

Spencer gasped. Aaron rarely talked like that. He felt his cock jerk at the thought though. Dirty talk was something that Remy did all the time. Most of it was to make Spencer blush, which seemed to be his mission since he'd joined into their relationship a year before. Aaron and Spencer had been together since just after Emily had come back from the dead. Long talks about his trust in JJ and even Aaron had turned into Spencer yelling and then the older man had kissed him. It had been a bout of angry sex followed by revelations by moonlight. Aaron had woken up; him tracing lines on Spencer's back before initiating a round of not angry sex. 

Then a year and a half ago, Remy had shown up on Aaron's doorstep with nothing to his name except a motorcycle and a bag full of clothes. Aaron had been gone on a custodial but Spencer had recognized him from pictures and invited him in. It wasn't until that night when he'd gone to get a drink from the kitchen and Remy had been sitting in the dark. Spencer had flipped on the light and saw his eyes before the other man could put his glasses on. The red and black eyes were striking. Remy had tried to calmly leave the room but Spencer had stopped him. He'd spent ten minutes explaining his own power and surprising him, Remy asked for a demonstration. That showed a level of trust that Spencer never would have had in meeting someone like him for the first time. It had to have showed because Remy had smiled and explained.

"Aaron never told Remy y' was a mutant but I know he trusts you wit' his life. He loves you and because of that, I trust y'. Y' ain't gonna do a t'ing that would hurt me. Make me look like a idiot, _oui_ but 'arm me, _non_." 

That trust had never been harmed. Spencer had been shocked when Remy had opened up to Aaron once he got home. Telling him of the Trial and the aftermath of what followed. Remy was lost and didn't know what to do so he'd come to Aaron to see if he could stay for a little to figure out where he wanted to go. A week or so turned into two months. Over those two months, Jack enjoyed spending time with his new uncle. Jessica liked it because sometimes she got weekends off on Jack watching. 

It was during that first two months that Spencer had found out that Remy was an old lover of Aaron's and the relationship had started up again after the divorce and up until just before he and Aaron had started a relationship. Remy had been afraid of being kicked out but Spencer knew that Aaron would never cheat. Neither man had told him how Remy had met Aaron as their paths were very different given that Aaron was human and Remy a mutant. Spencer didn't ask, figuring they would tell him if they wanted.

When two months turned into four, Spencer had started to admit he was falling for the Cajun. As soon as he'd figured it out, he'd told Aaron, who admitted the mutant had held his heart for a long time. It was just never the right time for them. Then on the sixth month anniversary of Remy moving in with them, they had both seduced the other man and hadn't let him go since. It had been a year since then. He'd been ecstatically happy with Aaron and thought that nothing could top it but bringing Remy in had made his life even better. 

Spencer was brought out of his memories when he felt Aaron pulls his fingers out of him. He hadn't noticed that Aaron had even started using more than two fingers. His lover leaned over and started to kiss him. Spencer had lovers before Aaron but none kissed as well as him. He could lose himself in his kisses.

"I want you to ride me," Aaron whispered as he pulled his head back enough to speak. "I want to watch you fuck yourself on my cock."

"Aaron," Spencer moaned. He didn't know what had gotten into his older lover but he didn't want it to stop. Aaron rolled them to where he was on top before he used the lube on his fingers to slick up his cock. Spencer seated himself on Aaron's cock, moaning as he slid down and was filled. He braced himself on his lover's legs and thrust a few times, before he was truly stretched just because the need was too bad. 

Aaron's hands on his hips faltered his rhythm a little and he looked down at him, tipping forward and using his arms as a brace now. He tried starting to rock again but the hands just pulled him down. He couldn't move. There was a glint in Aaron's eyes that he'd never seen before. 

Before Spencer could even say a word though, a hand was in his hair and the bed dipped behind him. For several seconds, he was actually worried. He hadn't heard anyone enter the room. He tried to turn but the hand in his hair stopped him and before he could grab the person behind him, his arms were locked to his side by one very powerful arm.

"Y'r so _beau_ , fucking y'rself on his cock."

"Remy," Spencer moaned as his head tilted back and lips traced his neck. 

"Surprise, cher." Remy laughed huskily as he nipped at skin before licking away the pain. "So focused on Aaron y' were that you never noticed ol' Remy sneaking in." 

The snap of the tube of lube drew Spencer's attention away from Remy and he looked at Aaron, who had the lube in hand. Remy's hand reached out and took it, not needing to hold him so tight anymore. Aaron was still holding him down and it wasn't until he felt a finger at his entrance that he figured out what was going on. The hands on his hips gripped him even tighter as he shivered when the first finger was pushed in alongside Aaron's cock. The feeling of being stretched even more was exhilarating. He could tell that Aaron had used more than three fingers, the way that Remy's first finger slid in so easily. Spencer wanted to thrust on Aaron's cock but the grip on his hips had him still. Remy's hand was still in his hair, holding him even more still. 

"Please," Spencer pleaded as his hair was released. This was his fantasy. To be fucked by both men at the same time. To be filled with both of them. Just the thought of it had him on edge. One of Aaron's hand slid down to take him in hand at the same time that Remy's finger stilled and the cock in him thrust up. 

"Beg," Remy whispered in his ear. 

Spencer couldn't contain the full body shudder at the words in his ear and beg he did. He knew what they wanted. "Please, Aaron, let me come. Stroke me. Please."

"What about me, _amour_? What do you want Remy to do?"

"I want you to fill me up. Slide in alongside Aaron and claim me as both of yours." Another thrust and a pump of his cock at the same time that Remy bit his neck and Spencer was gone. He came all over Aaron's hand and chest, his own chest heaving. Remy's fingers slid out and even in his haze, Spencer whimpered at the loss but it was cut off as he felt the other man's cock at his already impaled entrance. His mutant lover's hand wrapped around his chest, holding him close as he thrust inside, slowly. Inch by fuller inch, Remy's cock filled him just as Aaron's had before. By the time that the second cock was fully inside of him, he was hard again. There had been burn but he'd barely felt it in his post orgasmic haze. 

Spencer had never trusted one lover enough to attempt sex much less this with a lover and another person. He'd wanted it for over a year, since a dream about the two of them taking him had woken him with his release cooling inside his sleep pants. He'd given up on getting it months ago. Letting himself just take in the feeling of the thrusting of his lovers, Spencer tipped his head back. 

"I t'ink we broke him," Remy said as his fingers started to play with Spencer's nipples. With eyes closed, Spencer couldn't see anything but he could feel every single thrust of his lovers. The feeling of being full had him so close to his second orgasm but he didn't want to, not yet. "Don't fight it, cher. Y'r responding so well, how could we deny you dis again. _Dieu_ , you feel so good. Y'r gasping and moaning and don't even know it."

"Next time, we'll turn the bed to face the closet so you can watch yourself in the mirror." Aaron's voice was ragged and Spencer knew that he wasn't the only one close. A few more thrusts and Aaron stilled, his grip turning hard as he came. Remy groaned behind him as fluid filled Spencer. the mutant stilled and Spencer was worried that he was coming as well. Instead though, he was lifted slightly and Aaron slid out of him. He whimpered at the loss but he was settled down and he went willing down when Remy pushed at him. He settled onto his knees, over Aaron and then the hands at his hips were gone and Remy's replaced them. Aaron's moved to his face, pulling him in for a kiss. "Are you ready?"

"Ready?" Spencer asked as Remy pulled out till just his head was inside, then he was slamming home. "Oh, God!"

Remy wasn't being gentle. He was staking a claim. All he could do was try and stay upright over Aaron as he was fucked hard. He tried to concentrate on kissing the man below him but it became too much. He cried out his released and slumped down. Aaron's hand and arms caught him and held him there as Remy thrust one last time, coming as well. All he knew was white.

XxXxXxX

Aaron smiled as Remy settled in on his side, both of them stroking fingers up and down Spencer's back. Their young lover had passed out. 

"Could feel him dere at de end, he was gone."

"We'll have to remember that when he's so lost in his head he can't sleep."

" _Oui._ Still can't believe dat he didn't hear me." Remy smiled and leaned in for a kiss and Aaron gladly got lost in kissing their Cajun. He shifted Spencer a little so he could wrap an arm around Remy and pull him even closer. "Y' two didn't sneak in sex during the case?"

"No. We don't have sex during cases, especially since Dave always ends up in the room next to ours. That's a razzing I don't need. I get enough from you." Aaron smiled at his lover and when Remy smirked he chuckled. Spencer started to shift and both of their focuses turned to him. His wide eyes opened and when Spencer's gaze settled on Remy, he smiled. It was one of his rare sappy smiles that Aaron knew that few got. Before they had started a relationship, it was only Henry that had been on the receiving end of it. Now there were four and Aaron loved it when he received one.

"Not a dream?" Spencer asked. 

Remy chuckled and leaned in, kissing the genius's cheek before he spoke. " _Non,_ cher. Go ahead and shift around your ass and y'll feel it wasn't a dream."

That sated sleepy smiled turned brilliant with Remy's words and Aaron knew that they were both lost. Ever since Spencer had asked to be penetrated by both of them months ago, both had been worried. Their genius was slight and neither wanted to hurt him so both had turned him down. He hadn't asked again but they both knew that he still wanted it. Months of research and talking with just the two of them and they felt they could do it. When Remy had call the night before, Aaron figured it was time. 

Aaron had woken up before Spencer and had watched as Remy had stripped and hid in the smaller closet at the back of the room while he'd subtly woke up the younger man. Not only was the sex a surprise but the return of their lover was as well. It was rare that anyone was truly able to surprise Spencer and being able to do it made Aaron feel proud. Spencer felt so safe in their home that he didn't even notice Remy at all until the man had touched him. 

"Where's petite _homme_? I saw his room was empty." 

"He was asleep when we got home so Jessica kept him. We can pick him up anytime this morning."

"Den I t'ink a shower is in order."

"Can't move," Spencer said with a slight giggle. He shifted around like he was getting settled on Aaron's chest and he even closed his eyes like he was going to try and go back to sleep. Aaron looked at Remy and the mutant just smiled. The hand of Aaron's that had been tracing up and down Spencer's back lifted up and he waited until Remy nodded and it was brought down at the same time as one of Remy's on Spencer's ass. The genius howled and jumped up, rubbing at his ass. He looked at his lover's with a hurt expression on his face but he couldn't hold back the smile.

"Seem to move just fine," Remy said with a smirk on his face. Spencer huffed and slid backwards off Aaron, skirting Remy's hands and ran into the bathroom. It didn't escape Aaron's notice that Spencer looked like he was hard again. "Dat _homme_ is gonna be de death of us."

The sound of the water turning on alerted them that Spencer was at least attempting to shower and if they wanted to eat and pick up Jack they needed to get in there. Remy rolled off the bed and Aaron followed. 

Aaron wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him when he walked in. Given that Remy stopped walking as well told him that the mutant was shocked as well. Spencer was standing under the spray of the water, his front facing them as he stroked his hard cock. The shower had been remodeled a month into Remy joining the relationship. It was hedonistic with five different shower heads that moved and enough room for all three of them. 

"Dis is what y' get for not fucking him over dose two week," Remy said as he moved towards the shower. Aaron followed behind and wasn't shocked when Spencer pulled Remy in and started to kiss him. Aaron knew what Remy meant. There were times it seemed that Spencer was insatiable. He'd hoped that getting what he wanted would have worn him out but it didn't seem that way. 

Spencer opened his eyes and looked at Aaron, still kissing Remy. He lifted a hand and crooked a finger at him. Aaron pulled the shower door shut and moved over to his lovers. The genius passed over a bottle of waterproof lube, quirking an eyebrow. Aaron smiled and moved behind Remy but Spencer pulled out of the kiss. 

"Un uh. I wanna fuck you. Remy'll jerk you off while I fuck you." The sight that brought to Aaron's eyes had his cock filling up. There were times when he loved that being with him had made Spencer bold when it came to sex but there were times that he cursed it as well. Hearing the word fuck come from his mouth sure did things to him but he also loved back in the beginning when Spencer would blush when asking for anything sexual related. 

It didn't take long for Aaron to prep himself. He handed the lube over to Remy when he was done and the Cajun slicked up Spencer's cock before pulling Aaron to him. He was shocked when instead of leaning into the wall, Remy took a seat on the corner bench. As soon as he was settled, Spencer slide into him. It had been a while since Spencer had topped him. Spencer prefered to bottom and the few times he topped since Remy had joined, he's fucked Remy while Aaron fucked him. He forgot how much he loved it when Spencer fucked him. They needed to set up a schedule 

He felt Remy stroking him up and down and water splashed over his cock and he shivered. The mutant must have washed him off. He wasn't prepared for Remy to swallow him whole. "Fuck," he muttered as Spencer found his prostate at the exact same moment. Bracing his hands on the wall above Remy, Aaron let his lovers work him up. Spencer spread his cheeks even more as he thrust in and Aaron couldn't help but jerk when he felt fingers sliding from his cock to his hole. He felt it as Remy's finger slid around his hole and just settled there, feeling as Spencer thrust in and out of him. 

"Remy," Spencer gasped behind him and all Remy did was chuckle, which the genius probably couldn't hear with the water and the muffled-ness of having a cock in his mouth. But Aaron felt it. Between the vibrations and Spencer hitting his prostate on nearly every thrust, Aaron couldn't hold back anymore. He came with a shout and buried his hands in Remy's wet hair, holding him in place. When he was done shooting and Remy stopped swallowing he used the hair in his hand to pull Remy up to where he could kiss him. He could taste himself on Remy's tongue and he moaned. Spencer picked up the pace and after a few thrusts, he was coming. 

Aaron wrapped his hand around Remy's cock but the other man slapped it away. Aaron opened his eyes as Spencer pulled out of him. He felt a kiss placed on his shoulder and then Spencer was beside him, plastered against his side. 

"Remy?"

"I asked Penny about somet'ing a while back. I want him to try it." Remy's eyes were locked on Spencer and he felt their younger lover stiffen. "I'm sure, Spencer."

Spencer didn't say anything he just nodded and stepped back from Aaron. "Aaron, want you and him to switch places. Then Remy I want you to settle on his lap, facing him. I don't think that I can with you both looking at me."

Aaron waited for Remy to stand before he took the bench seat. Remy settled on him easily, his legs spread over his and Aaron held onto hips to help keep him there. Spencer stepped up behind Remy, holding onto his shoulders. Bracing the mutant man from behind. One of the hands slid down to touch Remy's heart. He leaned down and Aaron watched as his lips caressed the outer shell of Remy's ear.

" _Come_!" 

Remy shuddered and gasped and Aaron felt his release coat him as well. He held Remy to him as the man gasped and slumped into him. Aaron had only ever heard Spencer use his mutant ability with UnSubs. He never even thought to try and use it in a sexual way. The blissed out look on Remy's face though told him it wouldn't be the last. If he wasn't totally spent, he'd have Spencer use it on him. 

Remy's positive reaction to it settled Spencer, Aaron could tell. He knew that their younger lover was wary about using his ability in any setting much less on one of them. Of course, he would have put him off but after they had given Spencer what he wanted, how could he deny Remy what he wanted?

" _Merci,_ Penny. _Je t'aime._ " Remy's head was turned to look at Spencer and the younger man leaned in and kissed him whispering his I Love You back. When he was done kissing Remy, Aaron pulled him in. 

"Now I think we really need to get cleaned up. I'm hungry." Aaron laughed when his lovers laughed. 

Cleaning up was quick and then Aaron called Jessica to make sure that Jack was up and ready to go. The fact that Remy was back was kept from Jack as well. He couldn't wait to see his son's face when Remy stepped out of the SUV at Jessica's. 

While Remy and Spencer finished getting dressed, Aaron started a pot of coffee. Spencer would need it and Remy wouldn't say no. He filled two travel mugs for them and one for himself. When a few more minutes had passed and he hadn't heard a word from his lovers he moved to the hallway to find Remy had trapped Spencer against the wall and was kissing the daylights out of him. Aaron set the mugs down and snuck down the hall.

"We don't have time for another round or the shower that follows," Aaron said from right behind Remy, causing them to pull apart, surprised he was able to sneak up on the thief. His skills hadn't atrophied at all since his departure from the X-Men, especially since his old leader had been having him work on odd jobs now and again over the past year. 

"Penny started it," Remy whined, a smile on his face. Aaron was pretty sure that Spencer didn't start it but he allowed the little ruse.

"Really?" Aaron asked. Spencer's eyes widened at him and then glared. 

" _Oui._ He just had to wear jeans." 

Aaron looked around Remy to see that Spencer was indeed wearing jeans. Black ones that were a little tighter than what he normally wore. 

"Not my fault you can't keep your hands to yourself," Spencer fired back but his tone was soft and he leaned in to kiss Remy after. "Maybe tonight you can pull them off me. If you're a good boy."

"Remy'll be _bon._ " 

Aaron laughed at the antics of his younger lovers. He wrapped an arm around Remy's chest at the same time he took one of Spencer's and held it. He could see the love for both of them on his face and still to this day it shocked him. He hadn't ever thought that Spencer would return his love, much less allow Remy in after the thief had lived with them a while. He loved them both equally yet each one was different. Remy was fire and passion and Spencer was calm and serene. Each love completed him and, not for the first time, he thought that this was always meant to be.  
**The End**


End file.
